iksdefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Ranczo
czyli serial o tym jak randomowa amerykanka stała sie centrum uwagi całej gminy, idiotyczny wójt robi z siebie prezydenta a randomowy ksiądz je biskupem je series ogułem sezon 1 ło amerykanka z amreyki jej dom babci w urinie co robic wstawic jej głosniki i ja przegonić ale nic z tego ona madrzejsza przy okazji wojna prasowa sezon 2 o matko czeparach wywalony nowe projtky amerynaki nie pamietam co dalej juz a no tak pali sie klub sezon 3 amerykana i kusy RAZEM?>?>>>>>>???!??!?!?!? omg ksiadz wkurozny wytyka ich i chce uciec doa fryki \ale nie bo przyjezdza nowy który wytyka wszystkch depression ale znów je okej na koniec michalowa zeni sie z ławeczkowiczem sezon 4 oh shit wybory co robic amerykanka ratuj nas nie pls nie pls nie pls ok przy okazji bierze ona slubz kusym wojna wyborcza spoty i wszystko płacze krzyki kłamstwa manipulacja propaganda manipulacja i głupota ale amerykanka wygrywa i gmina saved sezon 5 minał rok je amerykana wojtem je stary wujt na radnego gminy idzie reformes i kinga na koniec ksiadz wyjezdza bo kłotnia na pelbani a wojt stary senatorem sezon 6 oł jea kariera polityczna w gminie kłótnie bo NIE MA RUNOPRAFNIENIA nowy ksiadz nikt nie rozumie go az jedna facetka studiuje filozoifie i juz rozumei wszystkich ksiadz referendum jakis by amerykane dowoład c z wojta na koniec powstaje PPU czyli polska partia uczciwości sezon 7 kusy artysta monika przyjezdza randpomowa z warszawy i niszczy malzenstwo potem amerykanka arestzowana tfu cała wies sie angazuje proboszcz bija proukratorta w łeb arestowali go za to BIKSUPIE NA RATUNEK urtawotał go ale zły potem kozioł i czeparach z PPU™ znajdfuja swoje zródła mimo szpiegowania i konspiracji i propagandy głupoty manipulacji i lucy wolna jeach ale wala kusego z domu tez chce wyjechaz z polska na koniec pali on swoje obrazy i sie godza sezon 8 yeah onwy sezon radio mamrot pijana audycja najelspza monika wraca bo amerykanka tak chce wiec je i wybacz mnie w radiu i wielka kłótnia bija sie kobiety na zywo potem w kosciele sie przepraszaja terapie malzenskie jeah jedna wyszła dobrze i naprawione małzenstwo druga konczy sie rozwalonym domem i przypuszczeniami o zabicie małzonków ale sie znalezli i leza krzyzem cała noc 100 odc wszyscy pija paprazzi a 101 odc najlepszy hit wszechświata polityko polo PPU™ amerykanka wyjezdza z rodzina wszyscy co dlaczego a potem na dworek rzucaja jej sie pozniej proboszcz gada zeby nie wyjezdzaja i spiewaja jej rote pod domem pozniej on zostaje biskupem a czeparach obrywa od trzech niewybranych senatorów i nei wyjezdza amerykanka sezon 9 ostatni czas kadencji amerykanki tymczasem PPU™ pnie sie coraz wyzej oi w sejmie juz sa wow ale zony nie chca i uciekaja to mowia ze jednak nie przed cała i zony wracaja do wiklowyj tak to nic sie nie dzieje oprócz wyborów potem duda vs. wiecławska fight wieclawska used balony na cała gmine i ulotki duda used plakaty ulotki and samolot z flaga głosuj na dude wiecławska jednak wins a lucy(amerykanka) poraz trzeci chce wyjezdzac do ameryka sezon 10 o kur*a amerykanka w koncu wyjechała do ameryki ale tylko z corka kusy został w polska XD(extra depression) wiec skypa załozyli mu tym czasme wicłąwska wojt kozioł z PPU™ na predyzenta leci tym czasem obrayz nowe wiecławska wojt kawairnia autystyczna i takie tam hot dog ginei o nie znaleziony w pułapce o nie ale przezył mycko i wargacz dostali wprdl za to(nieoficjalnie) i wigilia je śnieg poraz pierwszy w tym 10 letnim serialu kusy sam ale nagle AMERYKANKA PRZYJEZDZA i family come back together a na koniec paweł kozioł z Polskiej Partii Uczciwości™ zostaje Prezydentem Rzeczpospolitej Polskiej i w kosciele przemowa i na koniec ławeczka kultularnie żegna wszystkich wniosek i ty tak ty ty człowieku siedzacy przez komputerem marnujacy swoje życie i czas na przegladanie internetu zamiast robiac coś pożytecznego jak sie postarasz(lub nie) bedziesz mógł zostać biskupem/centrum uwagi gminy/prezydentem a jak wezmiesz w ten biznes woich przyjaciół i znajomych połowa miasta/wsi twojej moze byc we władzach Polski więc rusz ten tyłek i dor oboty psia krew polska czeka oceny ogladajacych primaryhelp 10/10 [[Kategoria:Seriale] Kategoria:TVP